Poveste trăsnită de Crăciun
| premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 101 minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = 32 milioane $ | încasări = 60 milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 4457 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0096061 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} Poveste trăsnită de Crăciun (titlu original: Scrooged) este un film de Crăciun american din 1988 regizat şi produs de Richard Donner. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Bill Murray, Robert Mitchum. Filmul este o interpretare modernă, plină de umor negru, a poveștii lui Dickens, cu un producător TV jucat de Bill Murray. Prezentare Cinemagia: Francis Xavier este un producator de televiziune cinic si increzut. Dorinta lui de promovare cat mai rapida, il face sa piarda iubirea vietii sale, il alieneaza de familie si ii distruge orice sansa de a avea o viata fericita. In timp, Frank a reusit sa devina doar un om in costume negre si scumpe, care latra ordine si isi suprasolicita secretara, Grace Cooley. Cand i se ofera sansa sa realizeze o transmisiune in direct a piesei Colinda de Craciun, viata sa incepe sa semene in mod inexplicabil cu cea a personajului Scrooge din poveste. El este vizitat de fantoma mentorului sau Lew Hayward, care ii demonstreaza ca metodele lui nu sunt tocmai corecte si il avertizeaza ca alte fantome vor aparea pentru a-l ajuta sa isi schimbe viata. Frank este vizitat de fantoma Craciunurilor Trecute, fantoma Craciunului Prezent si fantoma Craciunurilor Viitoare. Frank va afla ca in viata exista lucruri mult mai importante decat castigarea razboiului de ratinguri. Wikipedia: Frank Cross (Bill Murray) is a cynical television programming executive. He has found great success and wealth, but only by becoming cold-hearted and cruel. His ruthless concentration on his career has cost him his true love, Claire Phillips (Karen Allen). It has also alienated him from his brother James (John Murray), and ruined any chance of having a happy and fulfilling life. Frank overworks his assistant Grace Cooley (Alfre Woodard), forcing her to constantly break plans with her family and neglect her mute son Calvin. When a disturbing TV commercial that Frank personally produced is criticized by timid yes-man Eliot Loudermilk (Bobcat Goldthwait), Frank responds by firing him on Christmas Eve. When Cross is given the task of heading up a live Christmas Eve broadcast of A Christmas Carol, his life begins to mirror the story he's producing. The decomposing corpse of his mentor, media mogul Lew Hayward (John Forsythe), comes to tell him the error of his ways, and to announce the impending visitation of three ghosts. Adding to Frank's stress is his boss, Preston Rhinelander (Robert Mitchum), who takes the liberty of hiring an assistant, Brice Cummings (John Glover), who is transparently after Frank's job. The Ghost of Christmas Past (David Johansen) appears as a New York City cab driver and takes Frank back to his childhood in 1955, to his late teens in 1968 when he had his first job at the TV station, to 1969 for his anniversary with Claire, and to 1971, the year in which he chose his job as "Frisbee the Dog" over her. The sequence shows how Frank gradually became the man he is in the present. The Ghost of Christmas Present (Carol Kane) then appears as a life-size pixie who delights in hitting Frank; she shows him how Grace's family lives in poverty because of his stinginess, and also how much his brother misses him. After the second ghost's visit, Eliot Loudermilk, drunk and angry, storms the office with a shotgun and tries to murder Frank. The Ghost of Christmas Future, a seven-foot-tall ghoul with a TV screen for a face, appears and shows Frank a future in which Calvin has ended up in a mental hospital during the 1990s, Claire has become as cold and uncaring as he is 20 years onwards, and only James and his wife attend Frank's cremation by 2010. Frank finally sees the error of his ways and begs for a second chance. He awakens back in his office, right as the live broadcast is wrapping up. The reformed Frank rehires Loudermilk at a considerable salary increase, steps in front of the rolling studio cameras (enlisting Loudermilk to hold the control room hostage), and delivers a monologue about spending Christmas with the people you care about instead of watching TV. Calvin urges him to add Tiny Tim's phrase, "God bless us, everyone", finally breaking free of his mute condition. Claire appears in the studio and Frank reconciles with her, sharing a romantic kiss as Grace and the cast and crew sing "Put a Little Love in Your Heart". Distribuție *Bill Murray - Francis Xavier "Frank" Cross *Karen Allen - Claire Phillips *John Forsythe - Lew Hayward *John Glover - Brice Cummings *Bobcat Goldthwait - Eliot Loudermilk *David Johansen - Ghost of Christmas Past *Carol Kane - Ghost of Christmas Present *Robert Mitchum - Preston Rhinelander *Nicholas Phillips - Calvin Cooley *Michael J. Pollard - Herman *Alfre Woodard - Grace Cooley *Mabel King - Gramma *John Murray - James Cross *Wendie Malick - Wendie Cross *Brian Doyle-Murray - dl. Cross, tatăl lui Frank şi James *Joel Murray - Invitat Roluri cameo *Jamie Farr - Rolul său / Jacob Marley *Buddy Hackett - Rolul său / Ebenezer Scrooge *Robert Goulet - Rolul său *John Houseman - Rolul său *Lee Majors - Rolul său *Mary Lou Retton - Rolul său / Tiny Tim *Maria Riva - Dna. Rhinelander *Miles Davis, Larry Carlton, David Sanborn şi Paul Shaffer ca muzicieni de pe stradă Producție Sam Kinison was originally slated to play the part of The Ghost of Christmas Past. The part eventually went to David Johansen due to his friendship with Bill Murray. Recepție Răspunsul criticii On Siskel & Ebert & The Movies, Gene Siskel gave it thumbs up while Roger Ebert gave it thumbs down.[http://bventertainment.go.com/tv/buenavista/atm/reviews.html?sec=1&subsec=62 Siskel & Ebert & The Movies review] As of August 5, 2014, the film has a 66% score on Rotten Tomatoes based on 39 reviews, with an average score of 6.9/10. The movie gained a mixed reception. Box office The movie was a moderate box office hit taking in $13,027,842 on its opening weekend from 1,262 theaters. It went on to become the 13th highest grossing film of 1988 finishing with 60,328,558. DVD & Blu-ray Ediţie DVD Yule Love It! Although the DVD had been available for some time, Paramount decided upon a special edition release titled the 'Yule Love It! Edition'. Announced for October 31, 2006, it was never released for unknown reasons. Blu-ray The Blu-ray was released on November 1, 2011 with a DTS HD Master Audio 5.1 soundtrack and the film's theatrical trailer. Coloană sonoră şi muzica Coloană sonoră | Label = A&M | Producer = }} A&M Records released the soundtrack to Scrooged in 1989. It features 9 songs. | extra_column = Artist | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Put a Little Love in Your Heart | writer1 = Jackie DeShannon, Randy Myers, Jimmy Holiday | extra1 = Annie Lennox & Al Green | length1 = 3:48 | title2 = A Wonderful Life | writer2 = Judson Spence, Monroe Jones | extra2 = Mark Lennon | length2 = 4:19 | title3 = Sweetest Thing | writer3 = U2 | extra3 = New Voices of Freedom featuring Adriane McDonald & George Pendergrass | length3 = 4:12 | title4 = The Love You Take | writer4 = Dan Hartman | extra4 = Dan Hartman & Denise Lopez | length4 = 4:21 | title5 = Get Up 'n' Dance | writer5 = L. Mallison, Mohandas Dewese, R. Isaacs | extra5 = Kool Moe Dee | length5 = 4:09 | title6 = We Three Kings of Orient Are | writer6 = John Henry Hopkins, Jr. | extra6 = Miles Davis, Larry Carlton, David Sanborn & Paul Shaffer | length6 = 4:43 | title7 = Christmas Must Be Tonight | writer7 = Robbie Robertson | extra7 = Robbie Robertson | length7 = 4:51 | title8 = Brown Eyed Girl | writer8 = Van Morrison | extra8 = Buster Poindexter | length8 = 3:34 | title9 = The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) | writer9 = Mel Tormé, Robert Wells | extra9 = Natalie Cole | length9 = 3:53 }} Al Green and Annie Lennox's version of the song "Put a Little Love in Your Heart", featured in the film, reached #9 in the US, and was a top 40 hit in several countries worldwide. Score Danny Elfman's score was released by La-La Land Records late in 2011 (a suite of his score had previously been included on Music For A Darkened Theatre: Vol. 1). Limited to 3000 units, the release contains 34 tracks including source cues (tracks 30-34) used in the film, but not part of the written score. Tracks in bold appear in the previous released suite; asterisked tracks are completely unused in the film, double-asterisked tracks contain unused material. Tracks 22-29 are bonus tracks; track 33 was an arrangement created for Trading Places. # Main Titles§§/Terrorist Attack (2:34) # Eliot Gets Fired/Loud and Clear§§/Frank’s Run (1:22) # Montage: Frank’s Award and Eliot on the Street (1:39) # Lew’s Arrival (2:03) # The Hand Grab (1:51) # Lew’s Reprise (:51) # Claire’s Theme I/Claire’s Theme II* (1:15) # Set Collapse* (:20) # A Horror in Chez Jay/Highball/'Waiter Ablaze'** (1:20) # Wild Cab Ride (1:33) # Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay§/Cupid’s Arrow/Change of Expression* (1:33) # Eliot Gives Blood/Christmas Present* (1:02) # Fairy (contains "Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) (2:15) # Toast to Frank (:32) # The Big Freeze (1:26) # Showtime at IBC (1:08) # Family Portrait/Ghost on Screen (:49) # Eliot Stalks Frank† (1:08) # Asylum/'Luncheon'/'Crematorium'/On Fire (3:48) # Hallelujah Chorus* (G.F. Handel)/The Romp† (2:18) # The Big Speech (1:21) # Loud and Clear (alternate) (:30) # Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay§ (alternate) (:43) # Toast to Frank (alternate) (:34) # The Big Freeze (alternate) (1:25) # The Big Freeze (alternate mix) (1:27) # Asylum (no choir) (:59) # Crematorium (more percussion) (1:30) # The Big Speech (alternate) (3:12) # Frank’s Promo (:51) # Frisbee the Dog (:57) # Chez Jay String Quartet - W.A. Mozart (2:43) # Joy to the World - G.F. Handel/F. Watts, arr. Elmer Bernstein (:55) # Jingle Bells - James Pierpont, arr. Danny Elfman (1:48) § composed by Henry J. Sayers, arr. D. Elfman §§ contains “Jingle Bells” (James Pierpont, arr. D. Elfman) † contains "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" (Haven Gillespie and J. Fred Coots) Note Legături externe * * * * * Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme bazate pe Colind de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 1988 Categorie:Filme regizate de Richard Donner Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 1980 Categorie:Filme Mirage Productions Categorie:Filme Paramount Pictures